Sty and god Crossover Speeical
{episode name, italics} is the {episode number, in ordinals} of {your series name, link to page}. Summary Replace this line with the summary of your episode. Plot In A Crossover With Ben 10 And Sty & god Sty & god have Been Turned Evil By Gig Characters Ben Rook Beit Netraul Sty god Villians Gig Scum Aliens Used By Ben Kickin hawk Frankenstrike Upgrade Aliens Used By Sty Diamondhead (going for NRG) Xlr8 Spue up guy Transcript (Sty Is At home) Sty Im Bored Beit STY CLEAN UR ROOM Sty Nah Im good (Suddley gig Appres) gig ello Sty Sty gig U Again Its hero Time NRG (Sty Turns Into Diamondhead) Diamondhead oh Man god Sty Im Trying To have A Shower oh Shit gig St- oh Ur Alreddy Diamondhead gig I have No Intention fighting u Sty (Telports Sty & god And Telports himself) Beit oh Man (Meanwhile Ben Is Cleaninng his Teeth) Ben Ugh Tis Is So Fustrading Max Ben I had To Repair My Bathroom Wall Cos of U Ben Watever M8 Max Argu Tat Kid Sometimes Ben hey Watts Tis Max I Dint Know U liked Tat Rubbish Actor Jim Carey Max Wat Who Said Tat Ben Uve got A Poster of him Max NOOOOOOOO Rook Max Someones Calling U Max Who (Max Picks Up his phone) Max Who Dis Beit Max Its Me Beit Sty & god r gone) Max So Sty & god have Been Captured Beit Yes Ben Whos Sty Rook And Whos god Beit My Sons Max Ben Rook Take The Proto Truck Around The Universe Find Sty & god Beit Theve Been Captured By gig Max oh No go (Ben And Rook go In The Sohip And They Take off) gig Ahhhhh here they Come go out My Minuns Sty Yes (Ben And Rook Enter The Ship But Ther Ship Is Blasted By god) Sty ello Ben 10 And A Peace of Shit how May I great U (Sty Turns Into Xlr8 And Zooms Around Ben And Rook Ben Falls Into Rook) Ben My Turn (Ben Turns Into Kicken hawk) Kicken hawk Aww Man Xlr8 MAWAWAWAWA U fool (Zooms Aroound Kicken hawk Rook Shoots Xlr8) Rook how Do U like That gig Ben Tennyson Finally We Meet Kicken hawk Who r U gig I Am gig Kicken hawk Wat r U Some Kind of Vilgax Rook Wat Do U Want gig The omnitrix I Will Be Invisable With It MAWAWAWAWA Kicken hawk I Dont Think So (Charges Up But Turns Back) Ben oh Man Xlr8 ha Ur omnitrix has Run out of Power And Mine hasnet''' (Xlr8 Turns Back) Sty Fuck Ben Wat have U Done With Sty & god gig I have Turned Em Evil And Now Ur going To give Me The omnitrix As I Said otherwise I'l let Sty & god Destroy U Ben gasp gig Wat Will It Be Tennyson Ben This (Turns Into Frankenstrike) Frankenstrike Yes Now listen Alternative Vilgax Ur going Down gig Sty god Destroy Em Sty k (Turns Into Eye Spue Up guy) Eye Spue Up Guy hows Tis guy going To Defeat FrankenStrike Unless (Shoots Spue At FrankenStrike) Now Ur going To Pay Beit Sty Stop Max gig i havent Seen U Since I Was 37 So hows life gig good Its good Being Evil Max Ur going Down gig Never old man FrankenStrike Ive gotta Plan (Turns Into Upgrade) Upgrade Aww Yeah (Fusses With gig) gig No Stop Upgrade I Dont Think So (Destroys gig) Max goodjob Ben (later) Beit Thank U Ben Tennyson Finally gig Is gone Ben So I Saved The Day Again Max Yes U Did Ben Yes U Did (Meanwhile gig Reports To Scum) gig I Failed Tennyson Defeated Me Scum U fool Next Time I Will handle Things Myself Both Sty And Tennyson Will Pay (laughs) The End Trivia Sty And god Make Ther first Appearnces In B10M Category:Ben 10 Super Morons Category:Crossover Eps